De Sluipende Kronieken
by melisse
Summary: De Sluipende Kronieken: allerhande documenten met betrekking tot de Marauders in één plaats verzameld.
1. Chapter 1

**De Sluipende Kronieken**

Ooit, in een heel ver verleden, de jaren zeventig om precies te zijn, waren er vier jongens die Zweinsteins geschiedenis zijn ingegaan als grootste grappenmakers (alhoewel men zegt dat de Wemel-tweeling hun bijna evenaart in genialiteit en roem). Ze waren de beste vrienden hoewel zij verschillenden in verleden, familieachtergrond en nog het meest van al in karakter. Een ding hadden ze gemeen; ze hielden van grappen en grollen.

Doch weet haast niemand welke verwezenlijkingen zij tezamen hebben verbracht. Daar zullen de Sluipende Kronieken verandering in brengen.

_**Deel I: Jaar 1970**_

_**Jong en onbezonnen**_

_Les, Bezweringen, professor Banning, 3 september 1970, 9u57_

Aan Pothoofd,

heb je geen zin om een paar vervelende vloeken uit te proberen op die Zwadderaar die blijkbaar nog nooit van zeep heeft gegooid?

Oi, en wil je mijn veer eens teruggeven? Remus kijkt me steeds kwaad aan als ik de zijne neem.

Getekend,

de meest knapste en intelligenste eerstejaar die ooit voet heeft gezet op Zweinstein. Ze mogen me dankbaar zijn.

_Les, Bezweringen, professor Banning, 3 september1970, 10u03_

Aan de 'stinkende' jongen die een bank achter me zit,

ten eerste heb ik jouw veer niet, ten tweede kijkt proffie … al de ganse tijd naar mij, zoekend naar een kans om mij straf te geven en ten derde, ik heet niet Pothoofd, maar JAMES POTTER, en ik wens dus ook zo te worden aangesproken, zeker door stinkende jongens.

Getekend,

James potter

_Brief, 3 september 1970, gevonden in een rommelige koffer_

Sirius Zwarts,

We waren uitermate teleurgesteld toen we hoorden dat jouw nieuwe afdeling Griffoendor en niet Zwadderich was. Jouw vader en ik zijn ervan overtuigd dat er sprake is van een vergissing, daarom hebben we het schoolhoofd ook om een hersortering gevraagd. Tot nu toe hebben we tot onze spijt nog geen antwoord teruggehad, maar we hopen je zo spoedig mogelijk in Zwadderich, je echte thuis, terug te zien.

Verbroeder niet met de Griffoendors. Het zit er vol met modderbloedjes en modderbloedjesliefhebbers. We vertrouwen er ten volste op dat je je gedraagt en dat je tevens bij het schoolhoofd ook aandringt op een hersortering. Bellatrix en Andromeda hebben laten weten dat ze jou zo goed mogelijk zullen helpen. Bellatrix heeft me er tevens van verzekerd jou te beschermen tegen die walgelijke en gevaarlijke modderbloedjes. Ik druk er nogmaals op niet te verbroederen met hen. Ze zullen je enkel kwaad willen doen.

Je moeder en vader

_Dagboekuittreksel, hoofd van Griffoendor, 18 september1970_

Het nieuwe schooljaar is weer daar, met zijn gebruikelijke grote en kleine problemen. Dit jaar echter staan we voor een grote uitdaging, aangezien er nu hier op Zweinstein een jongetje rondloopt dat eens per maand in een bloeddorstig monster verandert. Sommige collega's zijn sceptisch en lijken niets anders dan problemen te verwachten, terwijl anderen zeer optimistisch zijn en er het beste van willen maken. Het grote probleem is dat wij niet exact weten wat het 'weerwolf zijn' inhoudt. Er zijn vele boeken over het onderwerp verschenen, maar de meesten ervan steunen op folklore. We kunnen het ook niet aan iemand anders vragen die de ziekte heeft, aangezien niemand er bepaald mee te koop loopt. Het meeste informatie zijn te weten gekomen van de ouders van het jongetje, Remus Lupos. Hij is in mijn afdeling geplaatst. Het is een fragiel klein jongetje, waardoor het moeilijk te geloven is dat hij bij volle maan in een levensgevaarlijk wezen verandert. Ik ben echter vol goede moed dat het wel zal loslopen met hem.

Sirius Zwarts en James Potter, ook allebei nieuwe leden van mijn afdeling, daarentegen zijn een ander paar mouwen. In hun eerste weken aan Zweinstein zijn deze twee er al in geslaagd detentie te krijgen. Ik verwacht dat we nog een paar turbulente jaren met die twee tegemoet zullen gaan.

De stafleden waaronder ook ik waren eigenlijk verbaasd dat Zwarts in Griffoendor ingedeeld werd. Zijn familie zit al generaties lang in Zwadderich, met een zeldzame Ravenklauwer als uitzondering. 'Zwarts behoren niet in Griffoendor; dat is een ongeschreven regel.' hoor ik ze wel eens fluisteren in de gangen. Zijn familie hebben Albus al reeds een brief, met vraag tot hersortering, gestuurd. Hij heeft ze persoonlijk uitgenodigd en uitgelegd dat dat onmogelijk zou zijn. 'De hoed plaatst je in de afdeling die het beste bij je past' zei hij tegen de Zwartsen. Ze waren er allerminst blij mee. Ik zag ze in de Grote Zaal met hun zoon praten - ik zou eerder schreeuwen moeten zeggen. Er zijn heel wat harde woorden in de richting van de jongen gekrijsd. Ik ben samen met enkele collega's uiteindelijk tussenbeide moeten komen toen de vader overging op lichamelijk geweld.

(Het rest van het document lijkt doorkrast te zijn.)

_Document in archiefkast van Vilder, conciërge van Zweinstein_

Delict(en): Beheksen van een standbeeld

Schuldigen: Sirius Zwarts, James Potter, Peter Pippeling

Datum: 23 september 1970

Straf: Trofeekamer op niet-magische manier schoonmaken + een week detentie bij professor Anderling

Nota van professor Anderling: Hoewel hun uiteindelijke doel totaal niet gelukt is, werden Remus Lupin en Severus Sneep wel lichtelijk verwond door hun 'grap'.

* * *

A/N: Sommige fouten zijn er opzettelijk in gezet. Je maakt me niet wijs dat vier jongens van elf jaar compleet foutloos schrijven. Denk je dat dat niet het geval is, maar gewoon een fout die er per ongeluk in geslopen is, laat je dan niet tegen houden om mij dat te zeggen. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alle wegen leiden naar roem**

_Dagboekuittreksel, Remus Lupos, 10 oktober 1970_

Ik heb dit dagboek van mijn moeder gekregen, toen ik mijn toelatingsbrief tot Zweinstein ontving. Ze zei tegen me dat ik hierin mijn dagelijkse gebeurtenissen op Zweinstein of mijn problemen of andere zaken kon neerschrijven. Mijn vader heeft er een hele sterke bezwering opgezet, zodat alleen ik in mijn dagboek kan schrijven. Toch zeiden ze dat ik maar beter sommige dingen en geheimen niet bij naam noemde of beter niet neerschrijf.

Zweinstein is geweldig! Ik ben blij dat meneer Perkamentus me heeft toegelaten, hoewel ik een w… ik een probleem heb. Ik heb al drie geweldige vrienden leren kennen. Ze heten James Potter, Sirius Zwarts en Peter Pippeling. James en Sirius houden beiden erg veel van grapjes uithalen. Ook hebben ze beiden zwart haar; James heeft ontembaar kort haar dat alle kanten opsteekt en Sirius heeft langer, krullerig haar. Toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoeten, waren ze niet zo vriendelijk met elkaar. James zei dat Sirius niet thuishoorde in Griffoendor. Ook anderen van onze afdeling zeiden dezelfde gemene dingen tegen hem. Ik wist eerst niet goed waarom, totdat Peter het mij uitlegde. De familie van Sirius had altijd in Zwadderich gezeten en zij zouden bovendien niet van Dreuzels houden. Ze noemden ze 'modderbloedjes'. Mijn moeder heeft altijd gezegd dat dat een heel lelijk woord was, dat ik nooit mocht gebruiken. Oh, ik heb nog niets verteld over Peter Pippeling. Hij heeft bruin haar en een gezicht dat een beetje op dat van een rat lijkt, maar hij is een hele lieve jongen! Toen ik twee weken geleden ziek was, mocht ik zijn nota's overschrijven en hij heeft mij de lessen die ik niet snapte proberen uit te leggen. Sirius en James hebben mij ook geholpen, maar meestal waren ze na een kwartiertje al weer bezig met een nieuw grapje dat ze gingen uithalen. Ik ben toch aan sommige leerkrachten wat meer uitleg gaan vragen, maar nu snap ik het!

Mevrouw Plijster is heel lief. Toen ik ziek was, heeft ze heel goed verzorgd voor me. Ze kan het natuurlijk niet zo goed als mijn moeder, maar ze doet het heel goed.

_Les, Toverdranken, professor Slakhoorn, 12 oktober 1970, 14u25_

Sirius,

zou je alstublieft mijn veer eens willen teruggeven? Ik heb er bijna geen meer.

Getekend,

Remus

_Les, Toverdranken,__professor Slakhoorn, 12 oktober 1970, 14u27_

Ja Sirius,

geef hem zijn veeren terug. Smerige dief dat je bent.

Getekend,

de meester in grappen

_Brief, 13 oktober 1970, verfrommeld in een sok_

Lieve Jamie,

de afgelopen maand hebben we al twee brieven gehad van Zweinstein om ons over je gedrag te informeren. Schatje, we hebben er niets op tegen dat je een beetje plezier maakt, maar maak het niet te bont. Je hebt tenslotte nog zeven jaar op Zweinstein te gaan.

Je vader en ik missen je. Jij bracht ons altijd aan het lachen met je grapjes. De buurjongen vraagt trouwens hoe je nieuwe school is.

We hopen dat je het goed stelt. Stuur je ons even een briefje terug?

Je moeder

_Brief, 13 oktober 1970, verfrommeld in een sok_

Lieve Jamie,

de afgelopen maand hebben we al twee brieven gehad van Zweinstein om ons over je gedrag te informeren. Schatje, we hebben er niets op tegen dat je een beetje plezier maakt, maar maak het niet te bont. Je hebt tenslotte nog zeven jaar op Zweinstein te gaan.

Je vader en ik missen je. Jij bracht ons altijd aan het lachen met je grapjes. De buurjongen vraagt trouwens hoe je nieuwe school is.

We hopen dat je het goed stelt. Stuur je ons even een briefje terug?

Je moeder

_Document in archiefkast van Vilder, conciërge van Zweinstein_

Delict(en): Beheksen van andere medeleerlingen met Beentjeplak

Schuldigen: Sirius Zwarts, James Potter

Slachtoffers: Severus Sneep, Antony Smeekers, John Steed (Zwadderaars)

Datum: 16 oktober 1970

Straf: Twee weken detentie bij professor Slakhoorn

_Les, Bezweringen, professor Banning, 25 oktober 1970, 9u04_

Pothoofd,

vindt je het niet vreemd dat Remus alweer afwezig is? Wat zou hij eigenlijk hebben?

Getekend,

zonder twijfel de slimste van ons twee.

_Les,__Bezweringen, professor Banning, 25 oktober 1970, 9u08_

IK HEET GEEN POTHOOFD!

Ik weet niet wat hij heeft, Sirius. Misschien kunnen we tijdens de pauze even de ziekenzaal insluipen. Had hij trouwens vorige maand niet de griep?

Getekend,

iemand die James Potter heet en niet Pothoofd.

_Les,__Bezweringen, professor Banning, 25 oktober 1970, 9u11_

Volgens de Kat is zijn nonkel gestorven en is hij daarom naar huis gegaan. Dus ik denk niet dat je hem in de ziekezaal zal vinden. Gaat ons grapje van seffens nog door?

Getekend,

Peter Pippeling


End file.
